The problem of freezing sill cocks has been recognized for some time, and the conventional solution has been to position the actual valving mechanism of the cock sufficiently far within a building that building heat prevents freezing, the actuating mechanism to accomplish the valving being extended, for access from outside the building, through the feed conduit for conducting water so valved to the outside. Arrangements of this sort are successful if no water is allowed to remain in the feed conduit. Very often, however, a hose is connected to the sill cock, and the flow of water is shut off first at the hose nozzle and only then at the sill cock, leaving water not only in the hose, where its inadvertent freezing can do little damage, but also in the feed conduit. As a result the feed conduit can freeze and crack or burst, enabling leakage of water through the crack into the partition or basement of the house, and requiring that the water supply to the cock be cut off and a replacement conduit cut and fitted.